This invention relates to a display frame for signs, posters, and the like, and in particular to a frame whose members can be selectively spring biased closed to retain a display therein or selectively opened at infinite intermediate sites for removal therefrom of a display.
There are numerous uses for display frames whose displayed material there housed is changed on a regular schedule. A primary example of such use is that of signs displayed by merchants in order to advertise the availability and/or price of certain merchandise. Because such signs bear information which changes, the merchant must replace the signs with new ones that convey new information.
Because of the need to constantly change displayed material, it is desirable that such material be easily and conveniently placed within and removed from its frame. One approach for accomplishing this goal is to provide a frame structure whose members open outwardly to thereby release material retained therein and to permit insertion of new material for subsequent retention which is accomplished by closing the frame members. U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,828 describes a frame whose sides pivot outwardly and incorporate leaf type springs which bias the frame sides in a fully open or completely closed configuration. The frame does not provide for intermediate stopping or retention positions to thereby alleviate high velocity movement from an open to a closed position. The present invention, however, does provide a display frame whose members have a biasing force in a closed position and a retaining force in an open position as well as in intermediate positions between the open and closed configurations.